Always and Nevers
by DragonStorm85
Summary: One-shot. He could never be the man she deserved, but at least he would always be there for her.


**Title**: Always and Never  
**Theme**: "Pein/Konan, sex outside in the rain. Romantic love between them and loving sex. Extra points!: if the smexing is witnessed by Jiraiya."  
**Character(s)**: Pein, Konan; brief mentions of Yahiko  
**Pairing(s)**: Pein/Konan  
**Warning(s)**: Light sex scene  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Written as a reply to a Naruto Kink Meme request. This is only the second time I've clearly written sex into my fics so, bare with me. ; Also, totally didn't use any names, except one.  
**Dedicated to**: Um...whoever made the request I suppose.

-------------------------------------

Perched on his usual spot overlooking Amegakure, feeling the cold wetness of the torrent of rain that continued to fall around him, he gave no indication of sensing her arrival, though he more than knew she was there. How could he not have known?

He never needed to be told of her presence, such was his control over the rain, always feeling it in the air and the change in pressure when she was around. She would walk up so quietly and wait as if knowing that he would address her when he was ready to speak, and he would silently thank her in his own way when the moment had passed. That was the way it had always been between them. She would appear without a word at his call and linger in the background until he made the first move. And he would always answer her unspoken call.

Three quick strides was all it took before he was looming over her once more, the scent of the flower in her hair still fresh as the day it had been picked and placed there, but nothing more than an artificial stimulation to the senses. She was good that way, giving dead things a breath of life once more with her paper crafts, her deadly toys. That air of danger she could give to something so innocent as paper were one of the reasons why he had found her so intriguing, so irresistibly and deliciously sinful.

He leaned in to brush his lips over the soft skin of her temple, ultimately sandwiching her body between him and the wall, and found himself closer to the rock-face than he had intended to be. She was so thin, paper-thin he liked to tease sometimes though it never got him more than an empty stare from her.

Oh well. He was never much of a comedian anyways. That was more Yahiko's department.

And there came the familiar train of thought that would always invade his mind as one by one, he pulled apart the clasps of her coat, his coat, the swirls of red and white clouds nothing but a blur of motion and of color as it parted for him, as she parted for him and placed her trust in him as she had always done. With a gentle thrust past her lips, the face of his old friend flashed in his mind, of his former life before he became this powerful leader, this unstoppable God, back when he was simply a man merely living to take care of his make-shift family, of her.

Sometimes it became a question of whether she truly cared for him or the body he resided in. But every time it was his name that lingered in her sighs, his name that was written across every inch of her body while his fingers brushed and caressed over her heated skin, the once familiar "Nagato" occasionally slipping out in forgetful bliss from those sweet lips just as it was now while he continued to slide in and out of her heated passage, slick with an unspoken want that they both shared, understood.

She missed him, he knew she did, though she had never said a word of it after that day. She did not need to. When their world had been filled with death and blood, and there had been no one else, they had always had each other. And always he would wonder if she missed the days when there were just the three of them.

"You'll always have me. I made a promise..." he mumbled against her mouth, his breath coming short in soft puffs breezing over her wet skin.

"...I know..." She whispered in return, cheeks pinked from the mingled efforts of the rain and their gentle movements against the cliff wall. It was perhaps a bit exhibitionistic to engage in such activities in the open as they did, but in a way that only they could appreciate, it felt so RIGHT, the rain almost protecting them, closing them off to the rest of the world to a place where only they existed. And then came that familiar hitch in her tone that told him she was close. Good. He was too.

His hands slipping around her waist and her back to bring their bodies closer, he continued the easy jerk of his hip into her tight passage, feeling her nails dig into his skin with a mingled bliss and pain that wholly described their relationship until with a low grunt from him and quiet shudder of breath from her, they both reached their euphoric peak; giving one final push he came in her hot tunnel.

It was a moment before either one could mutter a word, another one before he eased out from her with a tender kiss against her forehead. Their senses were especially sharp at the height of passions and so he did not need to tell her to cover up quickly, her hands already reaching up to close the clasps of her coat while he did the same with his before their unseen visitor saw more than he had already from whatever dark corner or cave they were hidden.

"Find out who that is."

Another wordless exchange lasting only seconds and she was disappearing in a flutter of paper wings, both deadly and beautiful. And without another thought, he turned back to the rain and the village below, spread out before him. Whoever she found, he know she would return. She always came back to him.


End file.
